


Паучья сеть

by Lethys



Category: IT (2017), Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Dark Humor, Do you know how spiders eat?, Gen, Horror, Man-Spider!Pennywise, Mention of Stanley's Suicide, liquefaction, spider web
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: На вечеринку в честь Дня Всех Святых нельзя было приходить без костюма. Вот Билл и решил нарядиться в одного из любимых персонажей детства - Человека-паука. И, выходя на перекур, он очень надеялся, что не встретится с Оно, из-за которого ему пришлось вернуться в Дерри спустя двадцать семь лет.





	Паучья сеть

**Author's Note:**

> Идея зарисовки возникла внезапно:
> 
> 1) несколько раз видела фан-каст ко второму фильму, где на роль повзрослевшего Билла Денбро люди предлагают Тоби Магуайра. А поскольку тот играл Питера Паркера в трилогии Сэма Рейми, ассоциация сложилась сама собой;
> 
> 2) Оно умело превращаться в паука;
> 
> 3) вспомнился человекообразный паук (man-spider) из мультсериала 1994 года. Поэтому, собственно, с именно этим мультиком кроссовер.
> 
> События второго фильма новой экранизации будут происходить в 2016 году. Другое поколение, другие фильмы и персонажи. Почему бы и да? Тем более man-spider довольно жутковат: https://orig00.deviantart.net/293a/f/2017/024/b/2/spider_man_the_animated_series_man_spider_by_stalnososkoviy-d7ju20d.jpg

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но Биллу Денбро уже хотелось покинуть это помещение. Здесь было душно и шумно, выпитый алкоголь давил на виски. Выпил Билл немного, но распалённая людьми обстановка сделала своё дело. Денбро начало мутить.

\- Мне надо выйти на улицу, - громко сказал он, чтобы танцевавший рядом Ричи услышал его сквозь грохочущую музыку.

\- Пойти с тобой? - отозвался Тозиер.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Билл. - Всё нормально. Я просто... покурю.

Ричи понимающе кивнул и не стал задавать лишних вопросов.

На улице было тихо и спокойно, а главное - свежо. Не успел Билл насладиться покоем, как следом за ним высыпала довольно шумная компания и воодушевлённо начала что-то обсуждать. 

\- О, Человек-паук! - один из них заметил Билла. - А что это ты своими ногами ходишь, а не - пфиу, пфиу, - он сделал жесты руками, будто выпускает из них паутину, - перемещаешься по воздуху? Боишься летать? - его компания одобрительно заржала.

Хорошо, что на Билле была маска, и эти подвыпившие граждане не видели, как он скривился от отвращения. Денбро с удовольствием посмеялся бы над шуткой, если бы она не казалась ему двусмысленной. Он задумчиво покрутил в руке сигарету, понял, что в тишине ему не удастся покурить и завернул за угол.

Отойдя на расстояние, на котором не было слышно галдящих людей, Билл остановился, снял маску и закурил.

Он не был в восторге от того, что пришлось вернуться в Дерри. Нет, он был рад встрече с друзьями. Он не был рад причине, по которой им всем пришлось встретиться.

Вдруг, совсем рядом, раздался шлёпающий звук. Как будто бы капля воды разбилась о твёрдую поверхность. 

“Наверное, дождь сейчас начнётся”, - подумал Билл, посмотрев на небо, и поднёс наполовину выкуренную сигарету ко рту для финальной затяжки. 

Вторая капля приземлилась прямиком на сигарету и разлетелась микробрызгами. Денбро моргнул от неожиданности, слегка дёрнув рукой. Это была не вода. Это было что-то более вязкое.

В третий раз капля угодила на макушку. Билл вздрогнул и медленно поднял голову. То, что он увидел, заставило его тело окаменеть, а глаза - расшириться. 

Прямо над ним, существо, урча, медленно ползло по стене вниз. Увидев, что на него смотрят, Оно замерло. В том, что это было именно Оно, Билл ни сколько не сомневался. Вот только вместо пары пронзительно жёлтых глаз, запомнившиеся с детства, на него глядело… три пары красных глаз, ярко светившиеся в темноте. Тусклого света фонаря было недостаточно, чтобы полностью разглядеть монстра. Да Билл и не хотел этого делать. 

Оно, словно читая мысли Денбро, опустилось по стене ниже, выползая на её освещённую часть. В горле Билла застревает крик. Страха, отвращения – не важно. Уже не важно. 

У существа была продолговатая голова с широкой пастью, усеянной острыми, словно спицы зубами. По жвалам стекала и капала слюна. Массивные лапы с тремя пальцами на каждой заканчивались длинными острыми когтями. На всём теле был густой, серый волосяной покров. 

Денбро прекрасно понял, откуда Оно взяло этот образ. 

Билл любил смотреть мультики. И “Человека-паука” он тоже смотрел. Он хорошо помнил серии, в которых Питер продолжил мутировать и превратился в человекообразного паука. Не то, чтобы это было действительно страшно, но смотрелось жутковато.

Урчание переросло в рычание. 

Неожиданно Оно сделало рывок и начало быстро приближаться к Биллу. Тот не понял, как ему удалось справиться с оцепенением и отскочить в последнюю секунду. Оно тяжело приземлилось ровно на то место, где только что стоял Денбро, и медленно поднялось на ноги. Теперь, когда монстр выпрямился во весь свои, казалось, гигантский рост, Билл мог разглядеть, что у него было шесть рук. Как в мультике.

Одно дело, смотреть на нарисованное чудовище, зная, что оно не настоящее и если даже оно тебе приснится, то на следующий день ты его забудешь просто как кошмар. Другое – когда видишь это вживую. И в Дерри это вполне возможно, благодаря грёбанному клоуну, который может превратиться, кажется, абсолютно во всё!

Угораздило же Билла именно в этот год нарядиться на Хеллоуин Человеком-пауком! Какая ирония. 

\- Бил-л-л-ли-и!.. – проскрежетало Оно, и Денбро побежал. 

Оно вновь заскочило на стену и, быстро перебирая всеми восьмью лапами, погналось за своей добычей. Билл даже не знал, сможет ли убежать от монстра. Ноги сами понесли его туда, где люди; где хоть какая-то надежда на спасение. Одному ему не справиться.

Когда до угла здания оставалось совсем немного, Билла сшибли с ног: Оно оттолкнулось от стены и всем весом налетело на него.

\- Нет! – Денбро в отчаянии махал кулаками, чувствуя, как его обхватывают цепкие лапы. Но одна пара рук не идёт в сравнение с тремя. Его подняли с земли.

Оно положило верхние лапы на щёки Билла, удерживая на месте его голову – жесткие волоски тут же оцарапали кожу; вторая пара придерживала его на весу за подмышки; третья – легла на бёдра. Денбро попытался дёрнуться, но с ужасом осознал, что в такой хватке он вообще не может пошевелиться. Оно довольно заурчало и, раздвинув жвала, приблизило свою морду к лицу Билла. Меж острых зубов скользнул язык, и Оно… лизнуло Денбро от подбородка до лба. 

\- Бож-же… - охнул Билл, чувствуя, что на его лице остался влажный, липкий след. Денбро тут же зажмурился и сжал губы. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эта гадость попала ему в рот!

Билл услышал сердитое шипение и как угрожающее клацнули жвала. Оно разозлилось на то, что ему не рады? Или обиделось?..

Денбро даже не знал: плакать ли ему в этой ситуации или смеяться.

Однако Билл не успел это обдумать, почувствовав, что его тело начало крутиться вокруг своей оси. Он побоялся открывать глаза, справедливо полагая, что оставит весь свой ужин и алкоголь на земле. С каждым оборотом его руки плотнее прижимались к телу. И до Билла дошло осознание: эта тварь его заматывает во что-то. Во что? Если Оно превратилось в паукообразное существо, то, значит, заматывает… в паутину?.. Это просто не может происходить на самом деле!

Цепкие лапы ловко опутывали жертву паутиной, оставляя лишь прорезь для лица. Закончив свою работу, Оно вновь начало карабкаться по стене, таща за собой сформированный кокон.

Билл чувствовал, что ползёт по стене вверх. Глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, Денбро решился открыть глаза. Он действительно был весь в паутине. Оно тащило его в таком виде на крышу. И чем выше забиралось чудовище, тем дальше становилась земля.

Наконец, они достигли крыши. Оно привязало конец паутины к перекладине и… скрылось из виду.

Последующее время ничего не происходило. Внутри Билла всё сильнее нарастала паника. Его что, так и оставят подвешанным здесь?

\- Эй! Вернись! – запоздало крикнул Денбро вдогонку Оно. Он не хотел снова увидеть его, но эта неопределённость была гораздо хуже.

Из клуба вышло несколько молодых людей, и Билл не собирался упускать возможность.

\- Помогите! – закричал он что есть сил. – Я здесь, на верху!

Но его никто не услышал, будто бы его и вовсе нет. Ребята продолжали разговаривать друг с другом, смеяться. Им не было дело до того, что происходит у них практически над головой.

Билл сразу вспомнил о безразличие своих родителей, когда пропал Джорджи. О других взрослых, которые делали вид, что в городе бесследно не исчезают дети. О бездействии полиции...

Сейчас, когда где-то поблизости от него было Оно, Денбро начал понимать, что именно это существо - причина инфантильности жителей городка. 

\- Билли! – радостно донеслось сверху.

Этот голос надоел до осточертения. Но у Денбро не было выбора и он посмотрел наверх. Оно, теперь уже в привычном ( _привычном_ ) образе Пеннивайза, опёрлось на перекладину, смотрело на него и улыбалось, приоткрыв рот.

\- Что это? Неужели я чувствую запах твоего страха, Билли? - продолжал веселиться клоун. - Уже не такой дерзкий, каким был в детстве?

Билл держался на остатках самообладания, до сих пор не веря, как можно было так легко дать себя поймать. Он ведь даже не смог оказать сопротивление.

\- Ты добился, чего хотел, - прошипел Денбро. - Ты поймал меня. Покончи уже с этим. Сожри меня!

\- Что, вот так просто? - нахмурился Пеннивайз. - В этот раз даже никакого обмена на жизнь друзей не будет?.. Кроме Стэна. Аха-ха-ха!

Денбро тяжело вздохнул. Эта тварь страшно любит давить на больные места. Стэнли досталось в детстве от Оно и он так и не смог это пересилить в себе. Он покончил жизнь самоубийством, узнав, что Оно проснулось.

\- Это он сам, он сам, - продолжал Пеннивайз. - Я ничего не успел с ним сделать, эх. А у него был очень вкусный страх. И у Эдди тоже. Эдс ведь ещё жив, да-а? - Оно захохотало так, будто бы рассказало смешную шутку.

Билл попытался пошевелить ногами и руками, чтобы разорвать этот кокон. Но паутина слишком плотно прилегала к телу. Всё тело начало неприятно покалывать. 

\- А ты знаешь, как питается паук, Билли? - внезапно серьёзно спросил Пеннивайз. Денбро перестал дёргаться и посмотрел на клоуна. - Он долго, о-очень долго, караулит свою жертву. Ждёт, когда она попадётся в паучьи сети. Когда она попалась, он заматывает её в кокон, впрыскивает яд и бросает её на некоторое время. Жертва, под действием ферментов, разлагается заживо. И паук приходит съесть то, что от неё осталось - кашицу.

Глаза Билла расширились в недоумении и страхе одновременно. Нет. Оно же не серьёзно? Или... Разве можно было ждать чего-то хорошего от пожирателя детей?

\- В твоём организме нет яда, Билли, - "успокоил" его Пеннивайз. Однако вопреки его словам, тело Денбро начало гореть. Вот только не изнутри, а снаружи. - Это не обычная паутина. Она пропитана ферментом, растворяющий человеческие кости. Запускается этот процесс, когда фермент взаимодействует с выделяемым человеком страхом. Чем сильнее ты боишься, тем быстрее разлагаешься, Билли. 

Оно смотрело, как дёргается человек в коконе. Послышалось тихое шипение и душераздирающий вопль.

Пеннивайз оскалился.

Физическая боль для людей всегда была сильнейшим катализатором страха.


End file.
